Ich will einen Streit anfangen
by Hilda636
Summary: Japan decides to act up in meetings to catch the eye of a certain German... GerJap. Rated T but rating may go up if I add a third chapter
1. Chapter 1

Note: Another GerJap fiction- I'm bored these days so maybe I'll put out a lot of them due to this~ I was a bit bored when I wrote this- (It's also like 3:00am here in Russia sooo-) Enjoy and ignore my awful English-

Germany stood in front of the room in full confidence with his voice ringing out loud and clear for all in the room to hear. No stutter or misuse of words despite the fact that he was not speaking in his native tongue. Just another thing Japan silently admired about the German. The list of things he liked about the German was quiet long and never seemed to end. Japan knew there was a reason for this but thought if he ignored it the feeling would pass and he would soon forget about all of these things, Japan knew that was highly unlikely and just watched him speak to the crowd of rowdy nations. He was watching the way his firm gaze scanned over the room for anyone who seemed to not be paying attention. Japan wanted those eyes on him but due to his quiet tendencies they always just grazed right over him. Germany knew Japan would remain quiet and easy to handle so there was no need to look for that long. Their eyes met for a moment and Germanys intent stare made Japan blush but he gave Germany no reason to look at him longer and quickly continued his scan and began staring at Italy and then lecturing him on something.

Japan looked down, if he was louder and caused issues would Germany notice him more? He thought on this as he chewed his pencil. If he got into even a small fight or yelled would Germanys gaze be on him longer like it was with the loud nations? Japans mind quickly raced through all of the possible scenes that could occur and lost in his own world didn't even realize it as lunch break until China yelled for him.

He lightly poked at his food with and his mind wondered away from China and the other Asian nations sitting around him to the table Germany sat at. He always had Prussia and North Italy on either of his sides and even though Japan had been offered Prussia's spot on multiple occasions by the German he'd feel bad if he left his family. He watched Germany out of the corner of his eyes set out his food on the table in that O.C.D manner he had before slowly eating nodding half heartedly at what Italy was chattering away at before scolding Prussia for stealing his food. Japan always worried about how stressed Germany always seemed to be. He just wished Germany would pay him a bit of attention. Japan looked at his food a bit depressed. He was going to start a fight. His mind raced through ways to get into a fight with some me one and he knew it would work.

A year later there was another meeting and Japan had managed to cause a fight at every last one of the meetings in that year. Germany just looked at Japan for a few seconds, puzzled each time by Japans outburst, and then he would fix it without saying a word to him. Did he do something to wrong? He watched awe struck as Germany scolded nations for things he had done and not gotten in trouble for. Why didn't Germany yell at him? Was Germany mad for his outbursts and trying to ignore his very existence? He felt as if he was on the verge on insanity from this. Not to mention everyone assumed he had finally lost it and was just some crazy old nation, all for what? Germany stood up there confused and flustered every time Japan did something and he couldn't figure it out. Japan skipped lunch and tried to figure out what was the issue was, whether it is him or just Germany. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Germany sit down in Chinas empty seat next to him.

"Not eating today Japan?" He said sounding odd.

Japan looked up surprised, "oh, yes..."

Germany looked at Japan and sighed, "I've been meaning to talk to you," He looked worriedly at him, "Are you alright?"

Japan looked at him confused, "What? Should I not be?"

He looked at him flustered and anxious, "W-Well, lately you've been a bit, irritable..."

"What do you mean?" Japan snapped a bit harsher then intended.

He looked caught off guard, "Well you've been the cause of most of the fights at these meetings, I can't help but wonder if everything's alright," Germany looked at him nervously.

Japan just looked at him blankly, "You don't seem to care if I start fights," He dared him to argue; "You don't yell at me or even scold me."

Germany thought Japan sounded angry at that and was confused, "Well I-I don't know why I don't yell at you okay?" He blushed and looked stressed.

Japan leaned closer and most assuredly there was a blush, he looked at Germany curiously and he just looked away, "I can't yell at you okay?" he looked at him warmly, "I'd rather be with you then argue with you."

He just blushed and smiled, "I'd like that to Germany."

Germany's voice went serious, "Can you stop causing fights though, There's no point to cause more drama around here..."

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, I agree but," Japan looked at him seriously, "Will you come over sometime? I miss your company."

Germany looked confused and happy, "uh- ja, I think I can ditch Italy Friday- unless you want me to bring Italy I mean-"

Japans eyes went dark, "No Italy," he kissed Germany's cheek and whispered, "Deutschland ist das ein nur habe ich über wird in der Nacht ..."

Germany blushed and stood up briskly as everyone came in from break, he nodded, "Freitag, Wir sehen uns dann!" He then rushed back to his seat.

Japan had a pleasant meeting knowing Germany didn't take his eyes off him the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I'm sorry I forgot about this! If you want I will do a third chapter, but if not this is it. As always, pardon my bad English.

Japan sat at his desk staring at his planner pale and with a nervous feeling. It was Friday. At the last meeting he had been so spontaneous and daring. How? He had basically told Deutschland his feelings and was now looking back horrified, how had he said that to Deutschland so bluntly? He looked out the window anxious, when would Deutschland arrive? And what would happen…

Deutschland pulled up to Japans and parked just staring out the window anxious, he was of course perplexed by Japan at the moment, but what if he misinterpreted? What if Japan was as normally hard to read and he was completely wrong about everything? He got out slowly and knocked on the door firmly, he was a Deutschlander, and he was strong. Strong enough to handle the amazingly adorable and smart Japanese man… Maybe not. Actually, definitely not. He turned around to retreat, and Japan opened the door, "D-Deutschland?"

He turned around innocently smiling like he hadn't been about to run away like Italy, "Hallo Japan…"

Japan stood there awkwardly blinking, had Deutschland been about to… retreat? Was he scared or nervous? Deutschland never retreated… Not even in World War Two, he made great strides to insure people he did not retreat out of Italy, he "Withdrew". Never retreat. Deutschland only withdrew…

The suddenly anxious Japan stood aside, "P-Please come in…?"

Deutschland nodded firmly and walked in, "Danke schön Japan."

They both sat down next to each other in the most awkward silence either ever felt, Deutschland looked at Japan and opened his mouth to speak quickly looking away again.

Japan nervously fiddled with his sleeve, "U-Umm… About the meeting… I-I don't know what… Came over me…" He hesitantly looked at Deutschland.

Deutschland nodded, "O-Okay… I get it," A hint of disappointment in his voice.

Japan caught that, was it disappointment? And quickly turned to face him, "U-Unless you- Did you like the idea of me and you being a- er…" He quickly withdrew again.

Deutschland raised an eyebrow and faced Japan as well, "I-I did like the i-idea…" He said blushing.

Japan perked up and looked a bit surprised, "R-Really?"

Deutschland looked at him surprised, he realized how close they'd gotten and started to withdraw, but Japan leaned in closer not realizing. Once he did though he blushed realizing he was almost hovering over the sitting man, "I-I'm sorry-" He was cut off by Deutschland wrapping his arms around him and kissing him.

He smirked, "Ich liebe dich." That's when Japan fainted.


End file.
